


Lingering Touch

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: More or less what it says on the tin with the title lol. Snafu needs touch, and touch he gets.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 5





	Lingering Touch

“Touch me.” 

He flopped down onto the floor of the sitting room, moving only to pull off his shirt and toss it at Eugene. 

“Please.” 

Eugene looked up from his book, where his shirt had landed. “You okay?” 

“No,” Snafu grumbled. He’d felt off all day long, right from waking up with a headache. Nothing he’d done had felt right at work, and he’d had some sort of anxious energy in his chest the rest of the day. Being home had helped a bit, but by the time Eugene got home from work he found he was still just…itching. It took Eugene’s hand on his just briefly as he’d passed him in the hall, before sitting down to read, that his brain finally worked well enough to identify what he was wanting so badly. 

“Okay,” Eugene said, and patted the space beside him on the couch as he set his book on the end table. “Get over here. Let me see if I can make it better.” 

He didn’t have to ask twice. Snafu barely felt the floor beneath his feet as he stood and moved to the couch, straddling Eugene, who ran his hands over him slow. It was the best feeling, but he was craving it so much that the pleasure almost burned, and he moaned, almost more of a whine. 

“I got you,” Eugene whispered. “I know what you usually like, but you tell me what you want, what you need. Show me, if it works better for you right now.” 

He ground his hips against Eugene’s, and leaned in to kiss and suck at his neck, moaning in between every touch of his lips to pale skin.

Eugene’s hands roamed, over his back and to the front of his chest, back down to rest on his hips and move with him as he rocked, trying to get every bit of friction that he could. 

“Let me,” Eugene’s voice was still soft, as soft as his hair as Snafu ran his hands through it, sitting back just enough to let Eugene undo his pants. “Gonna have to get off me to take ‘em off though.” 

Snafu groaned, but rolled off of him and kicked them off along with his underwear, nearly kicking the coffee table in front of the couch in the process. 

He went to climb back onto Eugene’s lap, eager to have his hands on him again. 

Eugene’s hand stopped him. “Hold on. Upstairs. You need me to take care of you like that, then I want to do it proper. Take my time with you.” 

“I love it when you talk like that,” Snafu sighed. “Thank you, thank you, thank you-” 

Eugene interrupted him with a kiss, leaning over him for a moment after. “Don’t have to thank me. Sometimes you just need it, to be touched and loved and taken care of in one way or another. You always do the same for me. Let me do that for you now.” 

Eugene shed his clothes as they walked upstairs, smiling at Snafu’s shocked face. 

“You never just leave your shit layin’ around,” Snafu laughed. 

“Got something more important to worry about. Clothes can lay for awhile,” Eugene replied.

In the bedroom, he took the lead, pushing Snafu gently onto the bed. “You just lay, and tell me what you want done.”

Snafu felt himself blush. It was strangely overwhelming in the moment, even though it never had been before. An extra bit of the day’s weirdness, maybe. 

“Don’t get shy on me now, Merriell,” Eugene teased, moving to lay half on him, his head resting in the crook of Snafu’s neck, his hands softly trailing down his chest. 

The words wouldn’t quite come, so he kissed Eugene instead, tilting his head up and letting his hands cradle Eugene’s jaw. 

Eugene’s eyes stayed shut for a moment after they broke apart, and Snafu struggled to catch his breath at the sight of it, all eyelashes and lids he’d kissed a thousand times before but that were still the most gorgeous thing he’d seen. 

From there, for how long exactly he wasn’t sure, it was all hands and kissing and so delightfully slow. Eugene trailing kisses across his chest, stopping only to listen to his heartbeat. 

“Reminds me of you wakin’ my ass up during your watch all the time,” Snafu sighed, his fingers playing gently with Eugene’s hair. “This is why you always got close, wasn’t it? Just to listen and make sure I was still breathin’ and there.” 

Eugene blushed, and smiled up at him. “Yeah. Same reason you were damn near in my lap most nights.” 

“That’s true,” Snafu admitted, motioning for Eugene to come up and lay close beside him again. He wrapped his arms around him, and just held him. 

“You’re gonna fall asleep on me, aren’t you?” Eugene teased. “That’s okay. We got tomorrow off, so we’ve got plenty of time.” 

Snafu had at first wanted sex, but just being close had cooled the energy that had been plaguing him, leaving him restless. He still wanted to fuck Eugene silly, but later. The feeling of just being near and touching and together was too good at the moment to break by doing anything more. That could wait for the morning, and then they could spend the rest of the day in bed if they wanted. 

“I might,” Snafu admitted. “You good waitin’ for it till the morning?” 

“‘Course. Would I ever turn down a chance to sit and cuddle you like this?” Eugene physically couldn’t get any closer, but that didn’t stop him from trying to snuggle even closer, twining his legs around Snafu’s. 

It was perfect and soft, and he fell asleep with the feeling of Eugene’s hands lingering on his skin, listening to Eugene breathe slow as he slept, the song that finally and completely eradicated that anxious energy that had been clinging to him all day. Now it was just Eugene clinging to him, and his breath and his heartbeat and his fingertips on his skin while he rested a hand on Snafu’s chest.


End file.
